


В тот день, когда звёзды сыпались с неба

by ForeverNemi



Series: Gladiator!AU [1]
Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slavery, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Они совокуплялись неистово и быстро, толкаясь друг к другу, сжимая друг друга в тесных объятиях. У Брюса же кружилась голова. Он был возбуждён как мальчишка, как неопытный глупый юнец, впервые коснувшийся чужого тела. Но вместе с этим он пылал яростью и ревностью.Особенно, когда Кларк, уже оказавшийся распятым под Стивом, опираясь на колени и выпрямленные руки, поднял голову и посмотрел на хозяина.





	В тот день, когда звёзды сыпались с неба

**Author's Note:**

> Есть такой ужасный человек на дайри: Oriental_Lady. Посвящаю ей этот фик со всей своей НЕНАВИСТЬЮ. У неё же есть арты, которые она нарисовала по моей идее, а я по её артам написала этот фик

 

 

— Да ты никак ревнуешь, Уэйн.  
Брюс сжал кулаки и сцепил зубы, но не обернулся и никак не ответил на издёвку Старка. Он ревновал, и черти в его душе плясали адский танец, сжигая изнутри дотла, но Брюс никогда не показал бы своих чувств Старку. Вместо этого он продолжал смотреть, как изгибается под нависшим над ним массивным телом Кларк, как кривится его лицо в приступе отчаянного удовольствия, и ненавидел сам себя.  
  
Всё, конечно же, началось со Старка. Всё плохое в жизни Брюса начиналось с зазнавшегося коротышки, который поставил целью всей жизни портить жизнь Брюса. Ничем иным нельзя было объяснить то, что он вывел на арену своего бойца, сразу же поставив его против Кларка. Результат был предсказуем. Кларк был слишком хорош, чтобы сдать свои позиции и потерять венок победителя. Он нисколько не посрамил ни своей чести, ни имени хозяина. И в первый, и в третий, и в последующие десятки раз он побеждал гладиатора Старка. А тот, повинуясь дурной прихоти хозяина, всё продолжал бросать вызов Кларку, вызывая лишь насмешки в рядах других гладиаторов и их хозяев. Брюс, наблюдая за тем, как северянин проигрывает Кларку, смеялся Старку в лицо, принимал ставки на победу и устраивал пиры после каждой.  
Если бы не свой боец, Брюс точно обратил бы внимание на бойца Старка. Тот был хорош, даже слишком, и необычен. Светловолосый и белокожий, с прозрачно-серыми глазами, чуть отдающими ледяной голубизной, он был столь же высок и столь же силен, как Кларк. Число его поединков и побед приближалось к высочайшему, невиданному до того результату Кларка, который не знал ни единого поражения, и одно лишь его имя было гарантией победы. Но и Старк не сдавался, раз за разом бросая вызов Уэйну, и после двенадцатого тот впервые отказал.  
— Хорошо, что бои идут не насмерть, — сказал Брюс, когда они с Тони уединились на одном из пиров. Старинные друзья-враги, они ценили общество друг друга, и не сдерживались в словах. — Иначе ты давно бы потерял своего воина. Неужели тебе не жаль его?  
— Ещё раз, — настаивал Тони, и Брюс видел по его лицу, насколько это важно. Именно поэтому и отказывался. — Стив должен победить Кларка. Обязан.  
— Это невозможно, — смеялся Брюс, когда на следующем пиру, где они встретились, Тони снова начал этот разговор. — Кларк непобедим.  
— Ты плохо знаешь моего бойца, — настаивал Тони.  
— Он проиграл уже дюжину раз — и всё Кларку.  
— Вот именно! — горячился Старк. Вино из его кубка пролилось на сиденье оттоманки, но он будто не заметил. — Ещё один раз! Я поставлю столько, сколько ты скажешь...  
— Нет, — отмахнулся Брюс. Ему доставляло неимоверное удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как краснело лицо Старка, как бушевал огонь в его глазах. — Деньги — это уже скучно. Сколько ты мне проиграл? Этого хватило бы на безбедную жизнь, а я и так богат.  
Тони напряжённо смотрел на него, Брюс же, вальяжно растянувшись на своей оттоманке, наблюдал за игрой эмоций на его лице. Он чувствовал своё превосходство и наслаждался им.  
— Это могут быть не деньги, — вдруг прошептал Тони. — И это может быть не официальный бой. Тогда никто не узнает, что твой боец был повержен.  
— Глупость.  
— Соглашайся.  
Тони вдруг просиял и наклонился к уху Брюса рассказать о своей идее. С каждым его словом огонь из груди Старка перетекал в кровь Уэйна, заставляя грудь ходить ходуном. Воздух раскалился, едва только Брюс представил, что его ждёт после такой победы Кларка...  
  
Брюс шире расставил ноги, глубже сполз вниз в кресле и поблагодарил богов за то, что под плотными складками не видно, насколько сильно он возбудился. Ногти впивались в плотную кожу кресла, за кровавыми сполохами ревности, игравшими перед взглядом почти не было видно, как распалённый, мокрый от пота и страсти Кларк подаётся назад, на движущийся в нём член светлокожего варвара. Брюс в изнеможении закрыл глаза. Одних только звуков с лихвой хватало, чтобы сойти с ума, и он не находил в себе силы, чтобы продолжать смотреть.  
Лёгкий, как выдох, стон взбудоражил его слух. Мигом обернувшись, Брюс успел увидеть, как брови Старка страдальчески сошлись на переносице. Этот идиот был не в лучшем состоянии, чем сам Брюс. Но никто в жалкой попытке уступить другому не прекратил того, что разворачивалось перед ними.  
Кларк, почти полностью распластавшись по мраморному полу грудью, круче выгнул спину и подставился под таранящие движения своего — бывшего — противника. А тот, не стесняясь в проявлении желания, грубо и жадно хватал его то за плечи, то за выпяченный зад, то за поджарые бока. Брюс в тщетном старании потушить пожар ревности, схватил с поднесённого рабом подноса прохладное вино, но вместо того, чтобы испить из золотого кубка, смял его в судороге злости.  
Кларк, его Кларк, его сокровище, его боец, такой прекрасный и сильный, такой желанный, что Брюс без счёта заказывал его статуи, поддавался этому варвару, которого Старк притащил будто на погибель им обоим. Кларк метался под ним, стонал, округлял свои невозможно алые губы в стоне, и взгляд его, такой пылающий и синий, всё это время был направлен только на Брюса.  
  
Гладиаторы были неприкосновенны.  
Это правило не нарушал никто, даже втайне, даже под покровом ночи и с щедрыми дарами. Если бы кто-то только заподозрил — хозяина гладиатора ждал бы не скандал, но полное забвение всего высшего общества. Не было принято марать своё тело прикосновениями к почти рабам.  
Брюс был верен правилам, впитанным с молоком матери и вином его поместий. Никогда он не опускался до того, чтобы пожелать прикоснуться или провести время с гладиатором. Они были нужны лишь для битв, и негласным правилом воспитания настоящего победителя было полное лишение их радостей плоти.  
А потом у Брюса появился Кларк.  
Тогда ещё подростком, его привезли откуда-то из долин, частью которых владел Брюс. Бескрайние поля, засеянные пшеницей, тяжёлый труд и чистый воздух — вот то, что составляло всю жизнь юного Кларка. Он рос, мужал, наливался силой — и проводил в тренировках каждый день и каждый час, лишь с полной темнотой отправляясь отдыхать. С первым и до последнего луча солнца он привыкал к ударам, к тяжести меча или копья в своей руке. Он прошёл долгий путь от неумелого подростка до истинного победителя, приносившего славу дому Уэйнов.  
И Брюс наслаждался его победами, гордился своим чемпионом. Великим даром к очередной его победе было полное облачение из плотной кожаной юбки, вымоченной краске до тёмно-синего индиго, и того же цвета плащ, который так ярко оттенял прекрасные глаза Кларка. Именно тогда, утопая в их глубине, Брюс и потерял себя, влюбившись в гладиатора.  
Недоступного, запретного гладиатора.  
  
Стив — так звали бойца Старка — обхватил Кларка через грудь и потянул вверх, заставляя выпрямиться. Они стояли на коленях, между ними по полу змеились скомканные плащи, которые они бросили под свои тела. Тёмно-синий и сине-красный — слишком дорогие ткани, чтобы так просто топтать их ногами, но гладиаторам Старка и Уэйна было всё равно. Их хозяева были щедры.  
Стив продолжал держать Кларка прижатым спиной к своей груди, бедра его, дрожа и напрягаясь, едва удерживали общий вес, а Стив обхватил ладонью лицо Кларка и чуть повернул его. Теперь настал черёд Старка сходить с ума. Брюс чувствовал его безумие так, словно его можно было пощупать рукой — настолько явственным и огромным оно было. Старк пылал, ёрзал в кресле, будто сидел на рассыпанных иголках, комкал в кулаках сбившиеся полы тоги. Брюс чувствовал жар его тела и знал, что сам горит не меньше.  
Они смотрели, не в силах отвести взгляд от двух встречных: пронзительно-серого и покорного-синего. Кларк едва дышал, поддаваясь толчкам члена внутри, смотрел на Брюса с затаённой мольбой и безмерным желанием, словно звал его, словно видел его рядом с собой.  
Брюс видел то же самое, и не мог сопротивляться обжигавшему его возбуждению.  
Стив прямо и с вызовом смотрел на Тони, продолжая вколачиваться в податливое тело перед собой. Но каждый его толчок был словно адресован Тони, будто именно его темноволосая голова должна была склоняться под невероятной силой Стива.  
Брюс и Тони, сжимая в себе боль и желание, и ревность, огромную, как храм Марса Ультора, всё продолжали смотреть на быстрое и жаркое совокупление двух идеальных мужских тел, блестевших от пота и яркого света факелов. Каждый из гладиаторов смотрел в ответ — и каждый на своего хозяина. Кларк всё манил и звал Брюса к себе — в себя, а во взгляде Стива было только обещание сделать Тони своим так же жарко.  
  
Брюс погибал от своей несбыточной страсти. Днём он смотрел на тренировки или бои Кларка, а ночью, вжимаясь в скомканное покрывало на огромном ложе, скулил и выл от невозможности сжать Кларка в объятиях. Брюс болел им, жаждал его, бесился и страдал, но не мог переступить через правила. Иногда он видел, с какой мольбой и жаждой смотрит на него Кларк, стоя над телом поверженного врага, с каплями крови на теле, что смешивались с жарким потом битвы.  
Брюс тосковал, смотря, как массивные мускулы переливаются под бронзовой кожей Кларка, когда тот тренировался. Брюс пытался потушить свой пожар вином и несчётными телами, что проходили — без пользы — через его постель. Только один был нужен ему на самом деле. И только этого одного он не мог получить.  
Когда же Старк предложил ему последний бой между их гладиаторами, поставив главное условие — Брюс не мог отказаться. Брюс с затаённым страхом и нескрываемым обожанием смотрел, как дерутся два гиганта: бронзовый брюнет и серебряный блондин. Они были как тьма и свет, как день и ночь, переплетались, отрывались и снова сходились в бою. Красный плащ Стива был словно алые крылья за его спиной, а тёмно-синий плащ Кларка — как крылья ночи, закрывающие собой сознание Брюса.  
Кларк проиграл. В первый раз.  
Подчиняясь установленному — единственному в тот вечер — правилу, Стив сорвал с него плащ и бросил на пол. Следом полетела кожаная юбка, открывая застывшему в безумии взгляду Брюса желанное тело. Всё великолепие мира было ничтожным по сравнению с ним. Никакие статуи не могли передать всей его силы и грации, всей идеальности.  
— Ужасающе хорош, — не стал скрывать восхищения Старк, а Брюс сжал кулаки, чтобы не сжать их на шее Тони. Будто понимая, что спасает свою жизнь, Старк перевёл всё внимание на Стива — и был в этом столь же открыт и беззащитен, как сам Брюс при виде Кларка.  
Два идиота, два ополоумевших от своей страсти безумца — вот, кем были Тони и Брюс в тот вечер. Без возможности хоть раз почувствовать близость желанных тел, они придумали этот эрзац близости, эту пародию — и сами себя погребли в ней. Они смотрели, как два невероятных мужчины сближаются для первого неубийственного касания. И Стив был нежен. Нежен и сладок, и заставлял Кларка стонать в первом поцелуе, заставлял подаваться за ласкающими руками. Он опустил Кларка на пол, нависнув над ним, и делал всё то, что желал сделать Брюс.  
Гладил и целовал, ласкал, сжимал, чуть прикусывал соски. У Кларка горели скулы, наливался кровью искусанный после поцелуев рот. Его член, толстый, крупный, тяжелел в чужой руке. Стив же чуть дрожал, когда они сталкивались бёдрами. Тёплое ароматное масло, услужливо поднесённое слугой, стекало с ладони Стива, когда он смазывал Кларка, заставляло тёмно-розовый член блестеть, и Брюс всё следил за этим, пока Стив не толкнулся в Кларка в первый раз, вызвав громкий вздох и полустон на выдохе.  
Они совокуплялись неистово и быстро, толкаясь друг к другу, сжимая друг друга в тесных объятиях. У Брюса же кружилась голова. Он был возбуждён как мальчишка, как неопытный глупый юнец, впервые коснувшийся чужого тела. Но вместе с этим он пылал яростью и ревностью.  
Особенно, когда Кларк, уже оказавшийся распятым под Стивом, опираясь на колени и выпрямленные руки, поднял голову и посмотрел на хозяина. Брюс пропал. Как безумный, он не отводил взгляда, следил за каждым толчком, за каждым покачиванием члена Кларка от того, как таранил его зад Стив.  
Брюс пропал.  
  
Всё шло к завершению. Звуки всё больше походили на животные, нетерпение и страсть окончательно поглотили собой Кларка и Стива. Они всё так же стояли на коленях, глядя на хозяев. Брюс, видя мольбу в затуманившихся синих глазах вдруг прошептал: "Для меня", и Кларк сдался первым. Густые белые кляксы семени оросили тёмно-синий плащ под его ногами, и на красно-синем блестели, как звёзды.  
Тони застонал. Стив всё смотрел на него, когда оставил Кларка, поднялся во весь рост на дрожавших ногах и обхватил свой член. Он ласкал себя грубо и быстро, и всё смотрел: с жадностью, с ненавистью и неменьшей страстью, чем Тони смотрел на него. Сжав горсть возле головки, Стив кончил, и сквозь плотно сжатые пальцы всё равно текла сперма, настолько её было много. Он поднял плащ, вытер руку, и остался стоять, глядя на хозяина и ожидая его приказа.  
Брюс все не мог отвести взгляд от обмякшего Кларка, даже когда тот без сил растянулся на сбившихся под ним плащах. Тони же, поднявшись, произнёс:  
— Твоя победа, — и покинул его, оставляя после себя только эхо шелеста плаща. Подоспевшие слуги Старка увели не сопротивлявшегося Стива.  
  
А Брюс, глядя, как его слуги помогают подняться Кларку, отвечая на его жалобный взгляд, всё думал, что будь проклята такая победа. И такие правила. И его жизнь без возможности получить Кларка полностью.  
  
Где-то за сотни метров от его дома, в носилках, расталкивавших толпу черни, ехал Тони, глядя на шедшего рядом Стива. И Брюс, поспорив сейчас, выиграл бы, потому что точно мог сказать, о чем думал Старк.  
О том же.


End file.
